Current devices and methods for providing access control at a door typically include online door security systems and offline door security systems. Online doors typically include a reader for accepting an access credential, an electro-mechanical door strike, a door position switch and a request to exit (REX) device to allow free egress. Each of these devices is individually wired to a central controller which authenticates the credential and activates a relay to provide power to the electro mechanical door strike.
Offline doors typically are comprised of a reader built into a portion of a lockset attached to the door. These systems are typically battery powered and utilize data stored on a user's smart card to determine whether to authenticate and unlock the door.
Both of these known methods and devices have drawbacks which include wiring through, for example, a home or office space, to a card reader, door strike, door position switch and egress switch. The expense of the wiring and labor cost can be prohibitive because the devices are labor intensive to install, and all the devices are wired individually. Further the cost of such known systems and devices can be exorbitant because each piece of equipment must be purchased separately. Offline door security systems are battery operated, thus scheduled maintenance and/or replacement of the battery must occur at regular intervals. Further, if a battery fails, the system does not have a back up and shuts down. Additionally, typical offline security systems report security events by writing such events to cards, which is slow and does not provide real time reporting.
Therefore, a need exists for a door security system having less components and which requires less wiring, and thus reduced labor costs. Additionally, it would be desirable for a door security system to provide real time data feedback. Further, it would be desirable for a door security system include less devices for a simpler installation and manufacturing thereby saving manufacturing and installation costs.